Electrical cables which include at least one conductor core and at least one coating are well known.
Said cables present the disadvantage that their exterior surface has a high coefficient of friction, so that they are awkward to fit in internal sections of walls and ceilings, since when they come into contact with the adjacent surfaces (pipes, cables, etc.) they become stuck.
In order to overcome said difficulty, alternative materials such as vaselines are currently used to coat the exterior surface of the cable, thereby reducing the coefficient of friction.
In a complementary manner, guides of small diameter are also used, one end of which is inserted through the cavity through which the cable has to pass and the other is attached to the end of the cable which must be inserted into the cavity. Thus, once the guide has emerged at the desired place it is pulled until the end of the cable appears again after having passed through the entire section.
Whatever the method used, the installation of said cables involves a considerable loss of time and an economic cost, since alternative materials are required.